


Blusher

by orphan_account



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Anthony Mackie Is a Good Bro, F/M, Fluff, James Corden's Star Star Tour, the stars tour that takes the stars on the tour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23473537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: James Corden has invited much of the Marvel family on James Corden’s Star Star Tour, the star tour that takes the stars on the tour. But, things don’t go as smoothly as you had wished—thanks to your massive crush on Tom Hiddleston. Your infatuation with the British actor may not have affected the whole tour if it weren’t for practically everyone there trying to set you two up.
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston/Reader
Kudos: 21





	Blusher

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven’t watched the video that this is based, search "James Corden's Star Star Tour" on YouTube.

“So um, yeah. I _really_ need some stars to show up.”

“Oh Y/N! Welcome to the tour. Take a seat. Anywhere you like,” James placed your name tag on and directed you to the seats.

“Hey Y/N/N! Sit over there next to ol’ Tommy H!” Anthony jabbed at you. 

You shot a death glare at Anthony, “Mackie, I swear to God, once we get off this bus, you’re dead,” you muttered. He raised his hands in innocence as he made way over to his spot.

You continued looking for the closet open place to sit. But before you could get there, Don shot up from his seat next to Tom and raced over to your seat.

“Sorry Y/N. This seat’s taken,” Don apologized fakely. 

“Don, what are you doing?” You whispered through gritted teeth.

“Go get some,” he smirked over at you. You only rolled your eyes as you sat down next to Tom.

“That is a Coffee Bean & Tea Leaf. It is a coffee store. This is where someone will go when you yell, ‘Some get me a coffee!’ Someone will run over here, wait in line, and bring you a coffee.” You giggled at James’ joke. Tom chuckled along with you. When he accidentally brushed his arm across yours, you instantly blushed bright red.

“Y/N, are you ok?” Tom asked you, concern covering his face. “Are you sick? I could—”

“No, I-I’m fine Tom. Just a little hot,” you blushed even harder as you desperately tried to avoid his gaze. 

“Alright. But if you start feeling bothered by anything at all, please do tell me. I don’t want you falling ill,” he said, sincerity almost pouring out of him.

“Oh um, th-thanks Tom. I-I really appreciate it.”

“Nah, Nah!”

“Nah, Nah!”

You danced to the music with Letitia as everyone sang after Reggie. 

“Nah nah nah nah nah nah!”

“Nah nah nah nah nah nah!”

“Oh ooh woah ooh woah yeah!”

“Oh ooh woah ooh woah yeah!” 

“If somebody attacks me,”

“If somebody attacks me,”

“I have the skills to defend myself.”

“I have the skills to defend myself.”

“Yeah all you need to do is make another freaking clone,” you directed your sight to Tom and he looked over and laughed.

“Well, of course. That’s how I do it, I supposed. I mean, I am the God of Mischief,” he added on.

“Or maybe you could just summon your army of fangirls. That should scare any foe away,” you laughed, thinking about Tom’s colossal fan base. “I think they would actually kill for you.”

You and Tom shared a laugh. He opened his mouth and looked as if he were about to say something meaningful.

“Y/N I-”

“Tom? Tom, do you need to use the bathroom?” James asked.

“Oh no. No, I’m alright,” Tom pointed his attention over to James, subtle disappointment on his face. He was usually good at hiding his emotions. You were one of few people who would notice his muted expressions.

“Hey, when you say ‘waiting in line,’ what do you mean?” Chris joked.

“It’s like a red carpet,” Paul added on.

You leaned over to Tom. 

“If every line was a red carpet, I would have won the most stylish woman of 2018. Well, if it existed.” 

“My dear, you could win that without even trying,” you met your eyes with his. You didn’t think you could blush any more than you already had, but here you were, face flushed with embarrassment. He stared into yours

“Hey Blusher! We’re going inside the comic book store!” you thought it was Anthony, but after turning around, you realized it was Sebastian. _Wonderful, even he knows_ , you thought. 

You approached him, “You know too? Great, who’s next, Holland?”

“Oh no, he knows. And that kid can’t keep his damned mouth shut. He told Ruffalo and almost the entire camera crew,” he replied nonchalantly. 

“Oh, shit,” you groaned, rubbing your face in frustration. “That kid is going to be the death of me.”

“Yeah, you get used to it,” Sebastian patted your shoulder. “Anyways, I think you should just tell him.”

“If I had a nickel every time I heard that, my movie contract would be worth more than Downey’s.”

“Those people probably have a point.”

“That’s only because you agree with them,” you rolled your eyes at Sebastian.

“That’s because they have a point,” he ended and walked into the store.

The store was filled with ecstatic and surprised customers, seeing as they were meeting several members of the Avengers cast. Everyone was greeting fans, signing comic books, and cracking jokes.

“I wasn’t in Black Panther!” 

“Is that tattoo permanent?”

“Yes, it is permanent.”

“Does anyone want me to sign some Peter Rabbit stuff?”

“Alright let’s get back on the bus!”As you were about to step back on the bus, you noticed Benedict drawing on the bus.

“You know, you’d think someone with a name as sophisticated as yours would not draw on someone’s property,” you mentioned, smirking.

“Ok, well you know, just for that, I’m writing this,” Benedict shot back. He began writing in all caps, Y/S/N. 

“No! Benedict, no. Tom cannot see this! You are such a child,” you chided, seething with anger.

“Look, if it takes this to get you two to admit your feelings, I am willing to commit this act,” he countered, with false seriousness. “You know he likes you too, Y/N,” his face softening with sympathy.

“I don’t know…”

“He does,” Benedict assured. You followed him up the bus.

“We’re led by our brave tour guide, James Corden!” everyone sang out. 

“Wow, Hank Williams, you can sing,” you praised, making a reference to one of his movies.

He snickered at your reference.

“Maybe acting wasn’t the way to go. Singing country music might have been a smarter choice,” he grinned at his own joke.

“Huh,” you leaned back in your chair. “A Brit singing American music with a southern accent.” You both giggled at your jokes.

“Hey! Lovebirds! We’re taking a picture. Can you stop staring at each other for one sec?” Letitia called over to you and Tom.

You quickly looked away from Tom to see James holding a selfie stick and Winston and Seb trying to hold back laughter. Well, everyone was trying to hold back giggles at you and Tom.

You ignored their gazes and smiled for the picture.

You tried as quickly as you could to get off that damned bus and avoid everyone’s badgering about your crush.

Before you could slip away, a hand softly grabbed onto yours.

“Y/N?” It was Tom. _Great_ , you thought. _He probably knows._

“Tom whatever anyone told you, I just want to say tha-” Before you could continue, Tom leaned in and connected your lips. You kissed him back. This is what you’ve wanted ever since you met the man who played Loki. 

You broke off from the kiss after several seconds of pure bliss. But, before you could say anything, he spoke.

“Y/N, I like you. I didn’t know if you felt the same, so,” he looked at you lovingly. “So I never said anything.”

“Let me guess. After this trip, you got a hint?” your face, for probably the tenth time that day, flushed red.

“Yeah, Kind of,” he drifted off.

“What do you mean?” you asked, confused.

“When I boarded the bus after leaving the comic book shop, and you were chatting with Cumberbatch, everyone told me about your feelings,” he confessed in embarrassment. 

“Damn those guys,” you said smiling as wide as you could. “But thank God they’re so annoying.”

“I can’t wait to finish the next film with you.”

You kissed Tom again.

“You really are a blusher aren’t you?” he asked jokingly.

“Shut up and kiss me, Hiddleston.”


End file.
